


Percy Finds Fanfiction

by Wallflower671



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not to be taken seriously, broke the fourth wall?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower671/pseuds/Wallflower671
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy finds fanfiction and goes crazy. Also, is Annabeth a closet slash(yaoi) fangirl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy Finds Fanfiction

* * *

**Percy Finds Fanfiction**

* * *

Annabeth headed to the Poseidon Cabin with a scowl set on her beautiful face. She slammed open the door and walked with deadly precision to the single set of bunkers in the cabin. Annabeth leaned down to the lowest bunk and ripped off the ocean blue covers.

"Perseus Thalassa Jackson," she said through gritted teeth. "You better have a damn good reason for missing our date, because if you don't I'm going to cut off something precious."

Percy uncurled from his tight ball and opened a single eye to look at his irate girlfriend. "Annabeth," he whimpered, " _ **they're**_  stalking me as we speak.  _ **They**_  are worse than the Aphrodite cabin." Percy shivered and tried to pull his covers back from Annabeth, to no avail.

"Whose  _ **they**_?" she said, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"The fans on a site called Fanfiction. There's a vast number of them — and what  _ **they**_  write!" Percy choked and started to make those pathetic keening sounds animals did when they were dying. Despite herself, Annabeth lowered herself onto the mattress and rubbed soothing circles on Percy's back.

"What do  _ **they**_  write?" she questioned softly.

Percy reluctantly brought out his blue IPhone and gave it to Annabeth. He decided to ignore the reproachable glare thrown his way from girlfriend. Yes, technology was bad for all demigods, but golly gee they were behind Camp borders. He was using his super-expensive phone, dammit.

Annabeth clicked on the safari internet icon and started to read.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Annabeth gave Percy his IPhone back. Her brain couldn't comprehend the stupidity she subjected herself too. "Frank and Arion? People actually ship that?"

" _ **They're**_  crazy, Annabeth, crazy!" Percy blubbered.

Annabeth couldn't help but nod her agreement. They were crazy, immature, insane, idiotic, stupid, moronic, and downright demented, but a desire was growing inside her. The pairings of Lukerecy and Percico captured her curiosity; she wanted to read more.

"Crazy indeed," she muttered to herself.

 


End file.
